Precognition
Precogntion is the ability to predict future events that may happen. Precognition involve the acquisition or effect of future information that cannot be deduced from presently available and normally acquired sense-based information People who have precognition have the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. This ability is related to premonition and prophecies. Forms There are three main forms of precogniction. I - Dreams: Dreams are the most common, but yet the least trust worthy. How do you know it wasn't just a dream? You don't until it happens. Do not base your actions off of what you see in this form, unless it's extreme like death. Although it is rare for someone to see a person dying. II - Visions: Visions are more trustworthy than dreams, but you still should not base your actions off them. When experiencing a vision, you may simply think of something random without trying to. A picture may suddenly pop into your head with you have know idea of how it happened. Visions are short, and only last a few seconds.A vision is a sort of dream you have when you are awake. All of a sudden a random image will come into your head. After you have a vision, take note of what you see in your visions and what feelings you get from these visions and also take note of how these visions make you feel. You can also recieve visions through meditation. To get a vision on a certain topic, concentrate on that topic until the vision comes to you. Doing this can help you understand things you did not understand before. If your brain gets exhausted stop practicing or using this ability and wait until your brain has fully recovered before practicing or using this ability again. Plus it may take some time to master and some trial and error but with enough practice it will be mastered. Note: Visions can be important, so do not ignore them. Always make notes and draw pictures of what you saw. III - Feelings: Ever had a feeling something bad was about to happen, and then it did? That is an example of Feelings. You should always trust your feelings and be aware, for they are usually right. But don't take action quite yet. Simply observe, until you are sure something will happen. It is also quite possible to hear future events and even recorded for them to be tasted. The opposite of precogniction is Postcognition Basic Precognition (Dreams) What is Precognition? It is the ability to see into the future. There are various ways to do this but we will use dreams to start #First, you must be able to remember your dreams whenever you want to. If you have trouble remembering your dreams then just write them down in a book and you will remember them more often. #Now, you must learn how to interpret what dreams mean. To figure this out, you must figure out what things represent. Let's say there is a bird chirping at you and it is really ticking you off. Then you try to kill the bird but as much as you try the bird will not die or stop chirping. Well, the bird could represent something in your life that is annoying you and you trying to kill the bird could represent that you are trying to find a way to end the annoyance but you are struggling with it. Depending on your dreams, it could get more complicated. #Now, to see the future through your dreams you have to find out what they mean and they could tell you something that will happen that day. For example, I had a dream that I was looking at a CreepyPasta on the computer at school and then someone started talking to me and for some reason I got really nervous and I started to sweat. Eventually my whole shirt was soaked. So, I went to my locker to get my gym clothes (hey, they're better than nothing). When I woke up that morning I concluded that the person talking to me and my shirt sweating represented stress and me going to my locker to get my gym clothes represented me finding a solution the the stress. So, that day in school I was stressed out because I needed money for a project we were doing in school and it was the last day and I forgot to bring the money. Luckily my teacher left to go to the teacher's lounge and I ran out to my locker and texted my dad. The text told him to drop off the money at the office, which was the solution. I got the money and the stress was gone. #As you get better at this ability you will be able to program what you want your dreams to tell you. To do this, right before you go to sleep just tell yourself what your dream will tell you. Along with this you will be able to preset many things about your dreams such as whether you will remember your dream or not or whether it will be a good dream or a nightmare. Train Hard. Vision Technique Step 1. Clear your Mind So I want you to close your eyes and imagine all the thoughts and images and memories in your head being crumpled up into a big ball of memories and images. Then imagine a huge black hole opening up and those images falling through the black hole. Then imagine the hole closing up and the memories and images are never to be seen again. If you did that correctly than your mind should be clear. If that doesn't work then you can meditate for whatever time you feel is necessary. Step 2. Open your Imagination. Okay so now that your head's clear we can get down to business, you need to do probably the easiest thing for teenagers to do. Daydream. Thats it! Simple as that! What we're doing right now is opening up your imagination so you can use it at will, Step 3. Memory. Practice remembering what you were doing 5 minutes ago, at random points in your day just stop and think back to 5-10 minutes ago and make sure you can quickly remember what your doing. That's strengthening your memory so you can remember your dreams in detail. Step 4. Waiting. Now your imagination should be running wild so you need to just wait until you randomly see something or have an odd dream. Step 5. Deciphering. Only go on to this step if you have had a dream/vision that you need to decipher. So first off I'll state that the future is never set in stone, whatever you vision may be it is for the current future. Depending upon actions of people that current future can change. So you need to close your eyes and remember the dream/vision then look at what didn't seem right. # Was someone's reaction odd? # Did what they say not make sense? # Did something not follow the laws of Physics? # These are the key things that point to it not being a precognitive dream. Step 6. What to do about it. At this point you will have decided what you saw was a genuine precognitive dream. So what do you do about it? Well that depends... if you see something bad, you try to change the future, as I said earlier the future is never set in stone. If you see something good, then you tell no one about it and keep it a secret as to let the future play out and stay that way. Precognition Category:All Abilities